Su secreto que desconozco
by Harada Risa-chan
Summary: Ella es una asesina a sueldo, él es su próxima víctima. Accedió a cambiar su identidad para cumplir con su trabajo, pero qué sucede cuando el objetivo se vuelve cada vez más cercano?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, ASUKA, Ivrea, TV Tokio y quien sea que tiene la licencia, pero no soy yo u.u.

**

* * *

Tu secreto que desconozco.**

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo trabajo**

Estaba de pie junto a un antiguo edificio. Traía puesta una gabardina café y un sombrero del mismo color. Las luces de neón hacían brillar el nombre del lugar. "Tsubasa" era el nombre de aquel bar en el cual aquella noche se presentarían las más grandes estrellas nocturnas.

-Es aquí… más vale que entre.- Levantó su mirada y entró. El ambiente era caluroso, todos esperaban a las estrellas de la noche, las afamadas gemelas Harada. Se acercó a una alejada mesa y vio como comenzaba el show.

-Y con ustedes, el encanto multiplicado por dos. Riku y Risa Harada.- De atrás de una cortina aparecieron las gemelas, vestidas con largos vestidos color rojo. La del cabello corto se sentó en un viejo piano, la del cabello largo tomó posesión del micrófono. La del cabello corto comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, la del cabello largo cantaba.

_**-"Y es que te has convertido en parte de mi alma, ya nada me consuela si no estás tú también…".**_

-Son hermosas¿No es cierto?- Un anciano le dirigió la palabra.

-Bastante.

-Muchos hombres han tratado de tener algún tipo de relación con ellas, pero nunca lo han conseguido.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- Clamaba la audiencia mientras ellas bajaban.

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Riku?

-Sí, no te preocupes, Risa.

-Es que anoche tu mano estaba muy mal.

-Ya verás que luego de ir al doctor estará mejor.

-Señoritas.- Un hombre entró al camarín.

-¿Qué sucede, Takeshi?

-Hay un caballero que requiere de sus servicios.

-Dile que ya vamos.- Dijo Riku.

* * *

A la oscura mesa del fondo se acercaron las gemelas.

-El es Argentine y tiene un trabajo para ustedes.- Saehara acercó un par de sillas para las chicas.

-Buenas noches. El asunto que debo tratar con ustedes es un asesinato.

-Si, si, ya estamos acostumbradas a aquello.

-El negocio del espectáculo no nos permite vivir como queremos.

-Necesito que acaben con la vida de Dark Mousy.

-¿Dark Mousy¿Ese quién es?- Preguntó Risa.

-Un ladrón de guante blanco que ha causado muchos problemas a mis planes.

-Será sencillo. En máximo dos días lo tenemos.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero que lo hagan del modo convencional. Dark tiene cierta debilidad por las mujeres, así que estaría bastante bien que lo enamoraran y luego le rompieran el corazón.

-Más entretenido aún.

-Una cosa más. No sólo nosotros estamos tras él, sino que la policía también. El comandante Hiwatari no lo deja en paz.

-Déjenmelo a mí. Agregó Risa.- Sé como manejar al comandante y no quiero que Riku se arriesgue. Su mano aún no está del todo bien.

-Risa, yo puedo…

-¡No! Yo lo haré. Un poco de diversión no me vendría nada mal estos días.

-Entonces hablemos de negocios…

* * *

-Se supone que vive aquí. Me acercaré más a su casa.- Risa se escondió cerca de la casa de Dark, cuando este salió a buscar el periódico se arrojó al piso.

-¡Señorita!- El ladrón corrió a ver que había sucedido. Era una muchacha desmayada.- ¿Qué hago?... ¡Ya sé!- La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta dentro de su casa, luego la puso sobre su cama.- ¡Despierte¡Por favor, despierte!

-¿Ah?- Lentamente la muchacha abrió los ojos.- ¿Qui…Quién eres…tú?

-Yo OWO… Mi nombre es Dark Mousy. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Mi nombre?... No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada.

-No recuerdas O.O. ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

-Sólo recuerdo que siempre he estado sola. No tengo a nadie.- Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho, me encantaría ayudarte de algún modo.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí por un tiempo?

-¿Qué dices? O.O

-¿Me dejarías vivir aquí por un tiempo?

-Yo te dejaría, pero no vivo solo…

-¿Vives con tu novia?

-No tengo novia xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

-¿Con tu esposa?

-O.O… xDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

-¿Tu perro?

-Algo parecido xDDDD. Vivo con un amigo.

-Te prometo que no seré ninguna molestia. Sólo necesito un lugar donde estar por un tiempo.- El ladrón la miró a los ojos… y luego se desvió a otro sector bajo el cuello.

-Ok, pero debes prometer que no saldrás de esta casa. No soy una persona muy querida.

-Lo prometo.- Risa se arrojó sobre Dark.

-Oye… debemos buscarte un buen nombre. ¿Qué te parece Yume?

-¿Yume?

-¿No te gusta?

-N-no, no es eso. Es un gran nombre.

-Entonces desde hoy serás Yume.- La muchacha sonreía.

-Que mierda de nombre .- Pensaba para si misma.

* * *

Hola!

Soy yo otra vez, con otro fic de DNAngel!

Como pueden ver esto no va según el canon del manga ni del animé, es una historia 100 original que los llevará a un nuevo grado de imaginación :exagerada:

Bien, Risa…digo, "Yume", se fue a vivir con Dark, el cual vive con un amigo (ya deben saber de quien hablo), con la intención de matarlo, tal como se lo pidió Argentine, aquel misterioso personaje que esconde muchos secretos en este fic. Ahora les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo!

Capítulo 2: sin nombre por el momento xD.

Noche de tormenta, los rayos se escuchan por toda la casa, la cual tiene un habitante que le tiene pavor a estos. "Yume" busca protección en Dark, pero él le dará algo más que eso… Lemon por montones (pero no del bueno, soy horrible en eso TT) y un poco de sinceridad, incluyendo una pequeña aparición del comandante Hiwatari!

Espero sigan leyendo esta cosa que no es para niños ni homo fóbicos xD.

Risa.


End file.
